


One Time Thing

by unabashedcandymaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabashedcandymaker/pseuds/unabashedcandymaker
Summary: Sam Smut! It’s a frail excuse for a plot that I’ve loaded with Sam sexiness.  Multiple orgasms, oral (reader recieving), fingering.  This is a slight AU cause for how I wanted to introduce reader and Sam, it just wouldn’t work in the hunting world.  I hope you all like it all the same!





	

“Winchester! Open up! I know you’re home. I can see the Impala in the driveway!” You were yelling as you banged on his door. “You promised me last week that’d you’d help.” You kept banging on his door, a bit miffed that he’d backed out of helping. “Get your lazy ass out of bed and…”

The door suddenly opened, revealing a tall half dressed man, wearing only sweat pants and rubbing his eyes, dark brown hair fell over his face. You stood, staring open mouthed at the beautiful man. He opened his sleepy hazel eyes and looked to you confused.

It took more than half a minute before you realized he was waiting for something from you, but what was it? Oh! Maybe he’s waiting for some kind of explanation. “Can I help you?” He asked kindly.

“I…I..I’m Y/N…I’m actually looking for…” You stuttered trying to sound less frazzled than you felt.

“Dean. You must be looking for Dean. The pretty ones always are.” He finished with a sweet smile. “It’s probably why you are banging on his door at…” he looked down to his watch and frowned. “…10 o’clock. Not as early as I thought it was.” He chuckled as he took a step back and gestured you to come in. You were too busy staring at his bare chest all toned and muscular and tan and broad. You were quickly memorizing the way his golden skin pulled tight and firm when he cleared his throat and held out his hand. “I’m Sam, by the way. I’m Dean’s younger brother.” You took his hand and he pulled you gently inside before releasing you and shutting the door.

Well damn these Winchester genes. You knew Dean had a brother, he had spoken fondly of him often, but you had no idea they shared such good looking genetics. According to Dean, not only did his baby brother have the looks, he had some serious brains too. This stud is supposed to be some hot shot lawyer in California if you were to believe his proud older brother.

“Y/N,” you said quietly as you slid passed the half-naked Sam. You shuffled backward slowly, unable to peel your eyes away from the v-shaped muscles rising out above the low clinging sweat pants. The flush was spreading from your cheeks down to certain unmentionable places below your legs. You had to turn away completely before you were able to form complete sentences again. “So…where’s Dean?” You asked quietly, hoping to mask how deep and thick you sounded with arousal.

Sam passed in front of you and you were forced to watch the way the muscles rippled down from his broad shoulders to his lean hips before he turned to face you again. His voice was husky, but soft; kind of like how you would imagine petting a jaguar would feel like, all that power under the soft, velvety fur.

“He was gone before the sun came up.” Sam’s large frame collapsed into a sitting position on the couch gracefully for a man his size. “Something happened at the garage. I’m not sure, I don’t remember much. I just got in a couple hours before that and collapsed.” 

Well that would explain why his car was still in the parking lot. You knew that most days when it was warm enough that he would prefer to walk the short couple blocks it took to get to his garage. 

He eyed you from where you stood motionless. Was he checking you out? It kind of felt that way, the way his eyes roamed down and lingered a little too long on areas that made you blush before snapping back up to your face. “So are you and Dean…you know…together?” Sam asked shyly.

“Oh God no!” you nearly shrieked causing Sam to chuckle again. “I mean, no offense to Dean, he’s a super guy and all, but he’s really not the serious type is he? The amount of women I have seen him parade through these halls have been enough to put me off.” You were smiling now, feeling a little more at ease now that you were able to jab at Dean. It was a favorite past time of yours, teasing your best friend. “He’s great and I love him, but we are just friends. I’m his neighbor. I live just two doors down. He was actually supposed to help me paint my apartment today...” you trailed off, finally noticing the pillow lying by his hips and a crochet blanket bunched up and thrown to the floor.

“Oh no, you were sleeping!” you realized with horror. You were already backing up towards the door, apologizing profusely. “I shouldn’t have bothered you. I never meant…I only…Dean was supposed to…I’m so sorry.” You turned to open the door but found it hold firmly shut by a large forearm just inches from your head.

“No, Y/N, it’s totally fine. Please don’t leave on my account.” Sam’s voice was low and sultry as he urged you to turn back around.

You were floored by his proximity. His smell washed over you; something woodsy and clean, like soap. His body heat had you feeling feverish and jittery. Slick started to pool between your legs suddenly, catching you off guard. You drew in a sharp, shaky breath and looked straight up into Sam’s gorgeous hazel eyes. Oh fuck no. You got to get these thoughts out of your head. There was no way you should be fantasizing about your best friend’s little brother. Especially after just meeting him only seconds ago.

He looked so kind and gentle as he took a step back. Your arousal at his closeness seemed to go unnoticed as he went on like he couldn’t hear your heart pounding in your chest or the slick dripping between your legs or even how your body temp has increased significantly. You took a few shaky steps and collapsed onto the couch.

He looked at you appraisingly and you’d just realized you were wearing your dirty painting clothes. You’d cursed silently imagining how you must look in your stained overalls you’d cut into shorts and oversized ripped tee shirt. You looked quite a mess if you were being honest. Sam didn’t look like he cared. Sam looked like he would devour you any second.

Well, if that smolder didn’t look a hundred fold hotter than his sweet smile. He sauntered closer to you, taking the breath right from your lungs. You pushed yourself back until your head hit the pillow and watched as Sam moved over you. He framed your body with his large one and pressed a timid kiss to your lips. You were breathless before he pulled away and looked down at you.

“Stop me if I’m being out of line, but…” he never got the chance to finish when your fingers gripped his hair and pulled him back down into a crushing kiss. He moaned into your mouth and fell further into you. Your legs fell open as Sam’s hips pressed between them. The feel of his half hard erection pressed into your aching center had you aching up into his chest.

His hands were on you then. Quickly, before you could even take in another breath, he had pulled you up into his bare chest, pulling you back on top of him as he sat back on the couch. You began pulling at your clothes, fumbling madly with the clasps and zippers confining you inside your retched garments. After a few seconds, you were still unlucky and fighting against the offending material before Sam took pity on you and deftly ripped the worn material in two. First it was the straps, falling down to expose your ripped tee, then the sides, exposing your boy cut panties. He pulled away the denim fabric and started tugging on the tee before he had ripped that in half too.

“Sorry.” He grunted into your mouth, unable to stop kissing you. His hands roamed hungrily across your bare flesh before resting on your hips, his fingers digging into your skin. His mouth moved greedily from your mouth, down the side of your jaw, and started nipping kisses down your throat. Your moan sounded filthy as you rolled your hips into him, desperate for attention. And Sam Winchester was not a man to deny a woman what she wanted.

He pulled you up to bury his face between your breasts, nipping and sucking at the skin exposed over your bra. Hoping to spare your more expensive undergarment from his brash sexiness, you reached back to pop the snap and let the straps fall to your shoulders before Sam pulled them off your arms. He smiled a devilish grin and dug back in, pulling one hardened nipple between his teeth and gently biting down, causing you to cry out as another wave of slick pooled in your panties.

Sam pushed you to your feet only long enough to shred your panties like you were secretly hoping he would do. He lifted his hips only long enough to remove his own clothing and you were able to see just how impressive this Winchester’s member was. Not only did he have the length, but his girth had you staring slack-jawed. It brought you back to sobriety for a second as you seriously feared how much this monster was going to hurt you.

He noticed your unease and leaned forward to put his hands gently on your hips. His voice was soft and sweet as he talked to you. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, obviously.” His fingers flexed against your skin, kneading softly. “I know we don’t know each other. You know nothing about me and I’d understand if you want to stop right here.” You looked up to his eyes to see they were soft and sincere. “I can see you’re hesitant now and we can stop and get dressed right now and pretend like nothing happened.” 

He was misreading your reaction. He thought you were having second thoughts about having sex with him. It was so adorable that you couldn’t fight the laughed rising in your throat until you clapped your hand quickly over your mouth. Sam looked up at your confused, his brows knitting together, making him look even more adorable.

“Oh sweetie…” you admonished gently and put a hand to his cheek. “I definitely want this to happen. It’s just…” How were you supposed to bring this up? What was a gentle way to tell a man that he was so big you were afraid he would split you in half?

Sam just kept staring, waiting patiently as his cock bobbed between his legs, the heaviness of it causing it to stick straight out from his body, looking even more threatening.

“It’s just…well…you are…larger…than anyone I’ve ever seen before. And it’s been a while since I’ve been with anyone and I was just…surprised…by the heat you were packing.” You looked down timidly, afraid to meet him in the eyes.

Sam laughed and pulled your body to him, his mouth pressing kissed to your stomach and your fingers wound into his shaggy hair. “We still don’t have to do anything your uncomfortable with, but I promise you, we will go slowly. We don’t even have to go all the way.” His kisses were trailing further down your body as you stood in front of him causing your knees to wobble. “I just need to taste you.” 

Sam pulled your body forward and pulled you to stand on the couch on each side of his lap as he pulled your hips up over his face. You braced your hands against the wall as he continued to kiss and lick and nip between your thighs. As if you weighed nothing more than the pillow he slept on, he maneuvered you until your hips were seated fully on his face and wrapped his arms under your ass and around your hips, each hand firmly planted on your thighs, keeping you separated for him. His tongue brushed heavily over your clit causing you to buck up uncontrollably, but unable to as his hands held you firmly in place.

His mouth felt like heaven when it worked you over like this. Your fingers found his hair again and scratched at his scalp, loving the growl that would vibrate through your core when you did. In the back of your mind, you were worried about not washing this morning, but the way he ate at you like a man starved, you couldn’t make yourself worry that much. You focused instead on the burning desire building in your gut with every lap of his tongue. 

He let one leg go as his fingers started circling your clit while he moved his tongue to thrust between your silky folds. It didn’t take long before your thighs were trembling against his face, your knees giving out as you were unable to support your own weight. Sam still held onto you like a ragdoll as your body folded over his head.

“S-S-S-Sam! I’m going to…” you were breathless, unable to finish the words. Without skipping a beat, Sam flipped you from your position on top until you were lying on your back on the couch, him hovering over you.

“Come for me.” He growled as he lowered his mouth back to your dripping folds, his tongue dove in and out and his thumb circled deliberate, strong circles on your clit again. And then you let go. Your fingers pulled at his hair as your legs tightened around his face, threatening to suffocate him and he pulled from you the most intense orgasm you’d ever felt in your entire life.

The coil in your belly release and sent electric heat flood every ounce of your body, curling your toes. It felt like every muscle clench at the intensity of your climax. Faintly you heard someone screaming, not realizing at the time that it was you. After an eternity wrapped in all consuming bliss, your screams fading to broken pants and moans. His fingers softened, but didn’t stop as he began kissing up your hips and to your belly before taking another nipple in his mouth. 

Your satisfied afterglow didn’t have a chance to settle before your desire began to build again. You weren’t sure where he had learned to satisfy a woman, but you had the strange urge to send whoever it was a damn fruit basket. Sam was laughing against your chest, his teeth still biting against your nipple, making you think that you hadn’t said that in your head like you thought you had.

“You have no idea how good you taste.” He moaned into your skin, sucking marks around your ribs, letting his fingers fall from your sensitive bud and brush around your aching folds. “The sounds you made while I was eating you, the way your body twitched under my touch, the fucking way you responded to my nearly had me coming in my pants like a damned teenager.” He kept kissing you all over your body while his fingers teased your entrance.

The man knew how to talk to a lady, that’s for damned sure too. The way he growled the filthy words only for you to hear had you instantly on edge.  
“I can feel the way your pussy is clenching at my fingers. I can feel it trying to suck me in and fuck you hard. I can feel the pool of slick dripping between your thighs. I bet you’ve never come so hard before. I bet you want to do it again already, don’t you.” He pushed one finger in slowly only to the knuckle which had you arching up into his mouth again. “Do you like hearing me talk to you like this?”

You could only nod as your eyes screwed shut and your head was thrown back against the pillow. His face nuzzled into your neck as he continued to whisper in your ear. “Do you think I could make you come again this quickly? You think I can do it with only my fingers?” You nodded again; digging your fingernails into his back as he slowly pushed in another finger and began pumping in slowly. 

“ugh…fuck…” were the only words that came to mind as he pushed you closer and closer yet again. You could feel your body preparing for another orgasm. You could feel the way your legs trembled and the heat flush in your chest and even the way your hands clawed at him to bring his body closer to you.

“Look at me, Y/N” he growled in your ear and pulled back in time for your head to whip to his, your eyes bright and burning into his hooded hazel ones. It felt almost like looking into the sun, the way he stared down at you. The pretty hazel color now completely gone, making them look so dark they were nearly black. Your mouth open in a silent scream as your entire body began to shake. “Come on, give it all to me.” He purred as your walls clenched around his fingers and you bucked beneath him. You couldn’t explain why, but you were unable to look away from him as you fell apart beneath him.

You definitely didn’t hear the man complaining if you made funny faces. The only response you received was wet, open kisses along your jaw. His fingers still stroked your insides, yet again not letting you rest or relax. His erection pressed hard into your hip as you felt a drop of precum drip along your skin. You looked down to see the head of his cock swollen and dark, begging to release his load soon. With shaky fingers you reached down, swiping a drop of the precum with your thumb before swirling it down the head and wrapping a firm fist around the shaft.

“Fucking Christ.” Sam cursed and he pulled back. “I won’t last at all if you do that.”

Sam pulled your limp form up into his chest and pulled you up with him as he sat up on the couch and pulled you in to straddle his lap. Your knees were against his hips and your ass rested against his thighs while he devoured your mouth with his. His large hands swallowed your breasts in his palms, kneading them none too gently. But you couldn’t care. You wanted it harder. You wanted him faster. You needed to feel him inside of you and now.

Sam seemed content to let his cock rest up on his stomach, trapped between your two bodies while he fucked your mouth with his tongue. But you weren’t having any of that. Your hands found his chest and you pushed back from him slightly. Silently you leaned over to the side table and pulled a condom out of the drawer. Thank God this was Dean’s apartment and you knew where he stashed his stuff. For once you were personally thankful for Dean’s preparedness. You ripped the foil with your teeth and then Sam took the condom from you, rolling it on himself.

Without using your hands, he tilted his pelvis forward and you were wet enough that you were able to sink on top of him, his head popping through your folds. You had to stop, your walls already quivering around him.

“You feel too damn good, Y/N.” His hands were holding your hips a little too firmly. There were definitely going to be bruises tomorrow. “You are so tight, and the way you’re clenching around me, I’m not going to last long.” His grunts sounded pained and his breathing was coming out in short pants. You could feel the sweat bead and fall from his brow to his chest as you pressed your body against his again, taking his mouth with yours.

When Sam had relaxed enough, he loosed his grip and let you fall another couple inches on him before tensing around you again. A broken moan escaped his lips as he pulled away from your lips and buried his face in your neck, sucking in air. You counted to ten then started to fall again, this time he didn’t stop you until you had taken in all of him.

Your thighs were resting solidly against his hips and he held you still. You were thankful because the fullness he was creating was starting to feel a bit overwhelming. You’d been able to take him easier that you had expected, virtually no pain, thanks to the two orgasms he’d given you just minutes earlier. 

“I mean it, Y/N. I’m not going to last. The way you are tightening around me, feeling your walls flutter, I can’t fight it. This is going to be hard and fast.” He growled at you. “Are you ready?”

He looked straight into your eyes, waiting for your answer. You nodded weakly, unable to form words and let your fingers dig into his shoulders. His hands guided your hips up and down on him a couple times, then forward and back, grinding your clit against his pubic bone. “Hold on.” He ground out. “Not yet. Wait for me.” He could feel how close you were to exploding.

He quickened the pace and you let him take complete control. His hands worked your hips over him better than you could have on your own. Soon, he had you bouncing on his throbbing cock, you moaning every time he pulled you back down on him, stroking your g-spot with every move. The noises coming from his mouth were like a beautiful symphony, not quite hearing anyone grunting and moaning and cursing like he was as he scrambled to hang on.

Here it comes, here comes the hurricane about to devour you in sensation and you careened higher and higher, every moan coming from his mouth pushing you further and further. His cock swelled and twitched inside of you, intensifying the fullness and you nearly stopped breathing. It was like being hit by a bus. Your body completely collapsed forward onto him as your orgasm over took you. 

“Christ…Y/N…fuck…ungh…” he grunted, feeling your walls quiver around him, milking his cock for all it was worth. He bounced your hips over him a couple more times before he slammed you down and holding as you felt him pulsing from the inside. His sweaty forehead dropped to your shoulder and you both tried catching your breaths.

“That was…” Sam began but couldn’t find the right words.

“I know.” You finished for him, unable to open your eyes as your face was buried in his neck. He held your body, completely limp, and pulled you both back so he was resting against the couch and you were completely on him. He gently raised your hips and let his cock pop out before letting you settle on his lap again. You both sat in a very comfortable silence, letting his hands hold you tightly to him, both coming down from pretty incredible highs.

You had opened your mouth to say something to Sam when you heard the door knob turn. Sam jumped up and you wrapped your legs tightly around his waist. He held you close and he whipped his head back and forth, looking for anywhere to hide the both of you, but before he could, the door was opening. Sam fell back to the couch and threw a blanket over you, leaving all of you covered.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Dean groaned at seeing his brother’s nakedness. “Are you naked on my couch?”

Sam laughed, causing his chest to bounce. “Not completely.” He said with a smirk.

“Holy shit, have you got a girl under there?” Dean was throwing the car keys on the counter and shrugging off his coat. “How did you manage that? You’ve been in town all of 5 hours and you’ve been asleep on my couch for most of it. You know what, I’m not even mad that your bare ass is on my couch. I’m actually kind of impressed.”

“Ok Dean, but do you mind giving us some privacy so we can get dressed?” Sam asked innocently enough.

“Yeah dude, whatever you need.” Dean’s heavy boots could be heard clunking across the floor and back to his bedroom before he shut his bedroom door. You poked your head out of the blanket to see Sam smiling down at you. 

He planted a sweet kiss to your cheek before standing up and easing you down to your feet. His hands didn’t leave your arms until he was certain you would be steady on your own. You giggled at his tenderness as you scrambled around for what shreds of your clothing remained. Sam pulled the blanket around your shoulders and pulled on his sweatpants. 

“I can get you something of mine to wear since I destroyed yours.” Sam offered shyly, ducking his head and rubbing one hand over the back of his neck. 

“I’m only a couple steps away. I think I’ll manage in the blanket. But if you don’t care…” now it was your turn to look shy. “…I’d rather not tell Dean about us just yet. I don’t think he’d appreciate his best friend sleeping with his little brother, especially if it’s just a hit it and quit it kind of thing.”

Sam only chuckled and it sounded warm and cozy, like a fireplace roaring in a snow storm. He pulled you into a hug with both your hands tucked into your chest still hanging on to your clothes. “That won’t be a problem. I completely understand. But can I ask, was this just a one-time thing for you? I can’t judge if it is, I obviously enjoyed it.” His smile was so genuine that you couldn’t help but believe him. 

“Well, I mean, I don’t even know how long you’re here for to be able to answer that.”

“Oh, didn’t Dean tell you before? I’m moving here. I’m in town looking for houses. We are branching out our practice and I figured what better place to expand to than where my family is. I’m here for good.” You couldn’t help but beam back at him; a whole new slew of emotions flooded your system. “I’d very much enjoy spending more time with you. I’d like to get to know you better and maybe, if you would be up for it, we could spend more time doing what we just did.”

“I think I’d like that a lot.” You couldn’t keep the smile from your face and you pulled his face down, crushing your lips to his.


End file.
